


...Spare Me...

by The_Creacher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Future Torchwood, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not want to be sent back into the Void...I want to exist out here in the real world...I am only a few days old...please...spare me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Spare Me...

The moment I knew I only had a matter of time before being erased from existence was when a friend that I had supposedly met in high school told me how fake I acted. This was something that my kind dreaded hearing, this meant that something or someone was coming to erase all trace of me from existence. It was no use to tell another of my kind to remember me; our memories were not real; our memories did not count. Anyway, I knew for a fact that, after Adam disappeared from existence, I was the last of my kind and I would never ever find another entity like me. I blamed it on my strength at times; I had not been strong enough after leaving The Between Space to embed myself deep enough into anyone’s memories. Looking back on my first few days outside of The Between Space, it seemed that I was just fearful of being caught. I reminded myself every so often of characters I had seen while learning about the culture of earth. Characters that survived happily being loved by humans even after they are revealed to be only compilations fake memories. The one that best came to mind would have to have been Dawn Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I often wondered half-heartedly what I could do to show whoever came to erase me that I was loved like Dawn Summers was and so, proving that I had earned my right to stay in the memories of the humans I met and to survive as a human myself. I was only an infant for heaven’s sake; surly they would have pitied a mere child who was only just recently shaken out of a crack in The Between Space and was now playing the part of a small 17-year-old girl on that wonderful celestial globe you humans called Earth. I wanted to live for once! I wanted to exist! I did not want to have to go back to being ‘nothing’, the thought of that frightened me more than anything imaginable. So when…Oh God! I feel them coming closer, I wanted this to be my memorial of myself so that after I am erased I might be thought of, but not remembered as I fear what they would do to me if I were to return. I want to live on, but I can’t. Please, if you are part of the team, don’t burn this, my name is not even a name once I am gone, I have no memories to be connected with once you erase me…Please don’t burn my world! Please don’t hurt those as to rid the universe of my existence! Please, I cannot be responsible for the deaths of those I have grown to care for so deeply…for the one who I cannot help but love with a passion so great that I feel like I might burst when I say his name…Zee…Zee…ZEE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, PLEASE, SPARE HIS LIFE! SPARE THE LIVES OF MY FRIENDS!  
...spare me…

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go into a different character's point of view who is in the same boat as Adam Smith was in and really has no way out.


End file.
